the Blackest Rose
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Frigha's 14th birthday is just a day away and Valka has planned a surprise party for her friend, but Freigha has a surprise in store for Valka, and it isn't a nice one. Valka finds that Freigha's surprise is her hanging dead in her room, a note on her desk.


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, or Freigha who belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia,

A.N. this is an expanded story of the one Valka tells Una in chapter 26 of kelsey's How to train your dragon story family is where life begins and love never ends. However it takes place in Dragon City not on Berk.

Also Freigha's ringtone is the opening to the anime High school of the dead

It was a beautiful day in Dragon City, in a small house a girl with long auburn hair and bright green eyes was just waking up.

Frigga woke up and she felt like pure shit. She felt like she was going to throw up and her head hurt like hell. There was only one thing that would make her feel better: she had to cut herself.

Frigga slowly migrated into the hallway, and after making sure nobody else was around, she went back into her room and closed the door. She opened up the first drawer of her dresser and pulled out something shiny: a knife, her parents didn't even know she had it.

She held the knife in her hand and slowly cut her wrist. Bright, healthy-looking blood poured out of her wrist and her face scrunched up in pain. Tears stung in the corners of her eyes. _"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God."_ she thought. _"Do I really want to do this?"_

" _Yureta genitsukan nakushita mama de. Gareki_ _no you ni tsumi kasanaru kono kanshou wa doko e yuku?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang.

She gingerly held the phone and pressed the 'accept call' option.

"Frigha! What's up? Listen, I know you must be studying, but tomorrow at 2:00 can you come to my house I have a surprise for you seeing as it's your birthday."

It was Valka. Frigha looked at her bleeding wrist. She tried not to let the pain show in her voice. But it hurt _really_ badly.

"Can you come to my place at 1:50 I have a surprise for you Valka."

"Sure." Valka hung up.

Frigha sighed and walked over to her window. She opened the window, looked at the phone in her hand, looked outside, back at her phone, back outside, and then flung her phone as far as she could fling it. Seconds later, she heard a _crack_ and slammed her window shut with satisfaction.

"No need for material possessions!" she said aloud. _"At least not anymore,"_ As she sat on her bed, she made a noose out of some shoelaces but threw it to the floor. She was having second thoughts about this.

" _No."_ she thought. _"I can't do that to her."_

After a few more minutes of deep thought, she picked up the noose and hung it from her ceiling fan.

"Wait," she said. "Most people write notes to their loved ones before they end it, right?" she mumbled. "I almost forgot…"

She sat at her desk. She sat there and sat there and sat there and sat there. She set down her pen and sighed. She rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. She couldn't think of anything to write! Finally it hit her. The pain.

"Ouch," she mumbled. She picked up her pen and wrote and wrote and wrote until she was finished. Her wrist hurt like hell when she was done writing, but she read over the note a couple of times, she was satisfied. It was mainly about the kids who bullied her and Valka at school. but she felt as if Valka would understand. She placed the note on her desk.

Standing on a chair she slipped the noose around her neck. She stared at the note. Then at the chair. Then at the note…Then she stepped off the chair kicking it out of the way.

"Forgive me."

A sigh of pain escaped her lips, but she was careful not to be loud. _"It's finally over,"_ she thought in that moment.

Valka arrived at Frigha's house the next day at 1:50, she was exited as it was her friends birthday today.

Upon entering her friends room she screamed when she saw her friend hanging from her ceiling fan dead, with a note on her desk.

Later that day at the funeral. Frigha's body had been placed in a fine coffin made of the best wood that was available, and carved with dragon's along the sides, and the town crest on the lid.

Valka even took the time to find some of Freigha's favorite flowers, lilies, and put them in her resting place. And when they had put her body in the coffin moments before, she put a bright red rose in her hands.

After the coffin was covered, Valka stayed behind to pay her respects to her only friend. "Why Frigha why?" she whispered to the air.

Valka returned home and went to her room to grieve in silence. In her hand, she clutched the poem Frigha wrote moments before her death. She stared at it with teary eyes.

The poem read:

" _Day after day the blackest rose wilts._

 _It trembles and trembles and loses another petal._

 _It loses its color,_

 _Of the most delicious crimson blood._

 _And when autumn comes,_

 _More petals continue to fall._

 _Down, down…_

 _Until they reach the ground._

 _Day after day the blackest rose wilts._

 _It trembles and trembles and loses another petal._

 _Finally there is only one petal left of the rose._

 _There's just one more chance for someone to save it._

 _It feels alone in its dreary existence…_

 _It has no comfort._

 _Its feelings mirror mine._

 _Day after day the blackest rose wilts._

 _Finally the last petal is starting to come loose._

 _Yes, there is just one chance for someone to embrace it._

 _One more chance for someone to save it._

 _But does anyone know who or what the rose really is?_

 _The blackest rose is my heart._

 _It has been turned black from all the cruelty and hatred it has experienced._

 _Nobody knows, but I'm slowly dying inside._

 _And it's all because of them_

 _Them_

 _Them who once filled my life with such joy, are forcing me away._

 _But they don't know what they're doing to me._

 _They doesn't know that they are the reason I feel alone and forgotten and thrown away._

 _I'm barely alive._

 _But if this continues, I won't be alive at all._

 _Day after day the blackest rose wilts._

 _And today is the day when the final petal falls._

 _The last chance has slipped by._

 _To save its life, to save my life as well._

 _And I suspect they have come just a second too late, as always._

 _But maybe they will enjoy the black rose I have left them."_

Valka clenched the note in her fist and cursed the kids at there school the ones who tormented them for being different. Valka had been able to take the torment, Frigha had not, and the torment had finally eaten her alive.

She lay in her bed and cried, unaware that years later her son would come close to making the same decision her friend just made, and that she would share this story with her daughter.


End file.
